


How Did You...?

by Randomworddudette



Series: The Charlie AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: And I ended up making an entire Au that encompasses teh Sanders Sides, Basically I make too many big projects, But the good thing is that I can do short stories, Gen, I'm just trying to make a Ghost character, Instead of massive long ones, Jenna was Charlie when she was alive, More'll be explained later I guess?, Other, Phantom and possibly anyone else, The Septic Egos and teh Iplier Egos, This is just an introductory fic, but yeah, heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomworddudette/pseuds/Randomworddudette
Summary: Bim finds himself in a problem, and Charlie is introduced





	How Did You...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introductory fic for the Au. :)

“How the _hell_ did you get up there?”

“THREE GUESSES!”

Charlie wasn’t often called to the Office. Usually, she just turned up out of boredom, with a mischievous grin and a mad twinkle in her eyes, often inspired with a new prank to pull. Sometimes – less frequently now that she was starting to forget Jenna – she’d turn up with her laptop to ask the Googles for help with a project that she couldn’t work out, or if she had a technical difficulty. However, this was the first time she’d been called by someone specifically to the Office for help.

And what a first it was. She stood in the Markiplier TV studio, looking up at the rafters, where a terrified Bim was clutching to the beams like his life depended on it. It really didn’t, as there was only a fifteen fort drop at the most, but she could almost understand the fear of heights. She-no, _Jenna_ had been terrified of heights before she died.

Charlie turned to Wilford, who was watching Bim dangle with an amused glint in his eyes – though he was obviously trying not to show it. “Remind me why you or Dark can’t just go up there and get him? Your magic is a _lot_ more powerful than mine, after all.”

Wilford grinned manically, just as Bim screamed from the rafters. “ _NO_! HE’S THE ONE THAT GOT ME UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Wilford’s smile dropped into a pout, and he rolled his eyes. “Darky won’t get him down, either, and we’re not asking Host after last time.”

“Wait – what happened last time?”

Her question was ignored as the door opened, as the Jims ran in awkwardly with Dr. Iplier following. He took one look at Bim, hanging in the rafters and groaned, a look of complete exasperation making Charlie chuckle.

“Look, I’ll get him down,” She started, raising her hands in mock surrender, “Just…” She trailed off with a sigh, before tensing up. She felt her eyes roll over into blackness, and dark grey smoke trailed from the floorboards and wrapped around her, obscuring her from vision as she teleported up to the rafters. She immediately felt very uncomfortable, a lurch in her stomach, something telling her that maybe she couldn’t completely ignore all of Jenna’s old fears. Charlie took a deep breath, set her jaw, and knelt on the beam, holding a hand out to Bim.

“What, do you want me to _climb up_?” He asked, a fearful shake to his voice as his grip only tightened, and she rolled her still black eyes, the grey mist curling around them both lazily, ready to catch Bim if he fell. She didn’t like using her aura much, as it was a meek, gentle thing compared to Dark’s hurricane of evil thoughts and pure anger, or Phantom’s shadows that whispered deals and compromises, but it was enough to catch Bim if he fell, and maybe slow his fall enough to the point that he wouldn’t break his ankles.

Charlie nodded. “Obviously, Bim. I can't completely stop you from falling, and if I teleport you like this, you’re just gonna fuse into the floor. I don’t think Doc can fix _that_ , either.” She cracked a grin, but really all she could think about was making sure that her aura stopped the both of them falling what looked like twenty feet to break their necks. Good god, did Jenna have a fear of heights.

It took a great deal of concentration to touch an ego, even more to actually _pull_ them somewhere, and Charlie had to set her jaw and grit her teeth to be able to help Bim climb up higher into the rafters. Once up, they grasped arms, and her aura moved up, encasing them both safely, before teleporting down to the floor.

Bim was immediately pounced on by Dr. Iplier, who scolded him to high heaven. “…Dangerous, reckless…you could have broken your neck if you weren’t careful…” Charlie grinned, shaking her head as she stuck her hands in her pockets. The studio went back to normal quickly after, the Jims and Bim working the lights and cameras with an ease that Charlie couldn’t quite understand but knew to be at least semi-magical, as Wilford went into a spiel, directing, and the Doctor retreated to his clinic, shutting the door behind him. She looked after him, some little voice in the back of her head urging her to go follow him, but she hung back, quiet in the shadows of the studio, watching.

Quietly, she drifted backwards further into the shadows, passing through the wall and into the storage room behind the main recording booth as she pulled her hands out of her pockets, needing a few moments of privacy to look at the effect of her magic. Her aura swirled under the door, following her, more corporeal than her body, curling around her legs as she gently floated an inch above the costume-strewn floor. It lightly nosed at her hands as she looked at them, rotten and old, dead skin under the nails. The skin was dry and flaking, the muscles sagging and dead where Bim had touched her. Charlie glared at her hands, watching as the skin slowly – too slowly – grew back, until her hands were flushed with colour again, appearing human. Normal.

She shoved them back in her pockets, lifting her legs a little higher in the air until she was almost sitting mid-air, her aura gently swirling around the room, exploring the interesting surroundings as Charlie lost herself in thought.

There was no point in asking either of the Doctors about any problems she had, not really. Whatever was going on with her magic- whether it was changing or draining, she didn’t know – it couldn’t be fixed by any scientific or biological methods. She couldn’t ask any of the Googles or Bing, either. Despite their near all-knowing internet access, they probably wouldn’t have any ideas about ghosts or magic, especially seeing as she wasn’t an ego, nor any character that Mark or Sean had created. Nor was she a Side, or whatever the hell Phantom was. She was different, and that meant she was complicated, and unfixable.

 The only people she could really ask were a demonic corpse and a music-obsessed magic peddler, and she wasn’t exactly close to either of them. Maybe she could talk to Anti, being at least semi-ghost like, maybe the closest thing he could be compared to was a Poltergeist, but she doubted herself almost immediately. Anti was more technical than magical, really. More of a glitch than a ghost.

She thought about asking Marvin, seeing as he was the resident expert on magic, having created the two doors in her house that lead to the Iplier’s Office and the Septic’s house in Brighton. Her aura mumbled something, and she nodded, shaking off the thought. Not even the Magnificent Marvin would know what to do when it came to her. She wasn’t magical, after all. She was a dead kid, someone who wasn’t even supposed to be alive, a ghost, a _mistake_.

She squared her shoulders, making a decision, and her aura agreed, gently drifting to hide around her as a warm draught, as Charlie set her feet on the floor, and walked straight through the wall, out into the hall, and out the front door.

Time to talk to a Phantom.


End file.
